Chloe Sevegny
Chloe Sevegny (クロエ・セヴェニー Kuroe Sevenī) is a guard captain of S128 and also a guardian of the floating city academy, Mystogan. Since Kanata Age and her were childhood friends since the age of 7, she had appointed him to instruct E601, much to Freon Flamel's dismay. Appearance In the anime Chloe has dark blue hairs and purple eyes. She wears the usual Guardian dress for females; a blue dress with a navy blue collar, red tie, and white sleeves. This dress also has a slit that reveals much of her legs. She also wears a white ribbon on her head. As a wizard she wears a white dress that resembles a priestess' kimono and a black sash and knee-length boots. Personality Chloe has a really cheerful, playful and helping personality. She is also very hard working and thinks that anyone could better themselves if they try hard and was sad when Freon decided to disband the E601 team. She defends Kanata whenever someone says something bad about him and trusts him the most. History Chloe and Kanata have been friends since the age of 7. When she was a child, Chloe was considered a failure like the E601 squad. In the beginning she couldn't even fly properly, but with Kanata's help and training she began to improve. Initially, she was part of an E-ranked team with Kanata and Lloyd, with Yuri later joining in, they managed to rise through the ranks and eventually became one of the Elites. Plot Chloe Sevigny, aka 'Nirvana' aka current captain of S128 is the childhood friend and the first disciple of Kanata Age and fights the beetles alongside her team. But in a certain battle, she and her teammate Lloyd had to retreat because the youngest team member, Yuri had fallen unconscious during the battle. When they were leaving, Chloe solemnly looks back at Kanata, who had stayed behind to lure the enemies away from them, facing the huge number of beetles alone. More than six months have passed since that battle, and now Kanata is labelled as a ‘Traitor’. Freon, the leader of Sky Wizards divisions asks Chloe to appoint any instructor of her choice to a consistent bad performer fireteam E601. And to Freon’s dismay, Chloe appoints Kanata, knowing that if anyone could improve E601 it would be him. When Kanata arrives, she smiles and explains that she felt responsible for leaving him alone during the battle and for what had happened to him since then and so brought him a good deal. This worries Kanata as he knew that there was always something troublesome whenever she smiled like that. She then takes him to Freon who was of course not thrilled to see him. Chloe explains she chose him because she knew he was still working hard, helping out in the Logistics division and had confidence in him. And eventually Kanata accepts being the instructor of the E601. When Chloe tells Yuri about Kanata being an instructor, Yuri gets angry at him for abandoning his team and getting away with working at Logistics and now as instructor. Hearing this, Chloe gets sad and tells her not to speak badly about Kanata as she knew he also wants to defend the peace of Mistgun. Chloe is also curious about Kanata’s method of training after seeing one of his students, Lecty Eisenach dressed up as a maid. She later sneaks into Kanata’s room and although Kanata tells her that she shouldn’t as it was the men’s dorm, she says it was fine and just like old times. She then sees him looking at the details of one of his students, Misora Whitale, at a computer and asks what he had planned for her. Later, when Freon tells her of her suspicions of the presence of a Chimera, Chloe tells her that she the ‘Nirvana’ and her team will handle it. During the Chimera attack, she along with Yuri and Lloyd is fighting the Archenars outside Mistgun and Yuri is impressed with Chloe’s power when she wipes out a whole swarm of Archenars in one go. Chloe tells her that she could do it too if she just uses her spear instead of her sword. When the number of Archenars start to overwhelm Yuri and she asks the others if they should retreat, Chloe and Lloyd reply that they would be taking the Archenars back with them if they did do. When Yuri asks who would defeat the Chimera then, Chloe replies not to worry as Mistgun had Kanata and he will protect them. Yuri gets angry and says that he would be the first one to run away. Hearing this, Chloe gets sad and again tells her to believe in Kanata. When the Archenars start retreating, indicating that the Chimera was defeated, Yuri wonders who could be the victor. Chloe replies that it was obvious that it was the man Yuri loves. Later that day, she and Freon go to the Head Supervisor of Sky Wizards, Christina Balcuhorn to ask for approval for the Mistgun Tournament. After the defeat of E601 at the hands of E571, Freon wanted to disband the E601 team and relieve Kanata of his duties. When Yuri agrees with Freon, Chloe again gets sad at her friend’s behavior and then leaves to bring Kanata to Freon’s office. When Kanata arrives, he makes a bet with Freon that she will not disband the E601 if they win the tournament, to which Freon scoffs at but agrees. Later, Freon takes Chloe and her S128 team to the Alchemists wing to explain to her why she thought the tournament was necessary, something which Chloe was initially against. In the Alchemist wing, they see experiments and dissections being performed on the fallen Archenars. But the reason for their visit was the ‘Third Eye’ of the Chimera Antares. The researcher on the eye was Real Nua who showed them the ability of the eye to heal and regenerate itself which was worrisome as they were afraid that the beetles were continuing to evolve. After their meeting with the Alchemists, an obsessed Real, later, starts attacking the male melee fighters, to show Yuri his strength and due to which Chloe and her team are assigned on patrol duty at night. When Kanata sees her next, he is surprised on spotting the bags under her eyes and she admits that she hasn’t been getting much sleep because of her night duty to find the attacker. They are interrupted by Misora who wants Kanata to make her even stronger. Seeing them interact, she comments when Misora leaves that he was definitely enjoying training them and was behaving the same way like he did when he trained Yuri. When the tournament starts, Chloe is present at the beginning matches of the tournament and also a witness to the winning performance of Kanata’s students. But during the final, even though she wanted to see the match between Kanata’s and Yuri’s students, she is on guard duty because of suspicions of the presence of the attacker, something she thinks is not possible as the attacker wouldn’t think of attacking in the presence of almost all Sky Wizards. But she thought wrong, as Real had decided to attack and make Yuri his for all eternity. When Real attacks Kanata, Yuri and the E601, Kanata stops the others from interfering while saying he had friends too. And his friends - Chloe and Lloyd then enter the battle and attack Real and cut his right arm. Real then transforms into a beetle and puts an impenetrable wind barrier around him and stops Chloe and Lloyd from further interfering with the battle. After Real is defeated by Yuri, the barrier vanishes and they land to help Kanata and the others. As Real is being taken to a hospital, Chloe asks Kanata about his wounds especially the one on the chest. Kanata says that he is fine while hiding the area where Real had pierced him, which unknown to the others had already healed. Chloe then says he should be more careful. Kanata then spots Freon coming with reinforcements and decides to flee stating that he was tired and the E601 rush after him. Seeing them leave, Chloe comments that Kanata hadn’t changed one bit. Yuri turns to her questioningly and Chloe says that Kanata always does everything by himself but he never takes credit for it and just leaves. In the end, she along with Lloyd are looking at the new E601 which now also has Yuri as a member, flying away in the blue skies. Weapons & Abilities *Benetnash - A staff which has a flower like top and a blue pearl at the topmost point. As a S-ranked member, she is very powerful and is able to defeat a large number of Archenars in one go. Her staff can shoot powerful laser beams and she can also use her staff in hand-to-hand fights if needed. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mistgun Category:Guardians Category:S128